


Wily One-shots

by Wily_Fox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wily_Fox/pseuds/Wily_Fox
Summary: Drabbles, drabbles, drabbles...





	1. Halloween costumes (Salsa AU; General Audiences)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings: General Audiences, Salsa AU, UF Papyrus (Edge), US Papyrus (Rus), US Sans (Blue), Blue is 12, Halloween art/fic  
> Short thing for [this Halloween art](https://wily-fox.tumblr.com/post/179630895643/short-thing-because-i-was-inspired-this-is-salsa)

**_Blue_** ** _:_**  …

 ** _Edge_** ** _:_**  …  
**_Edge:_** And that’s your costume?

 ** _Rus:_**  Yes. Cool, right? You knew who I was right away, didn’t you?

 ** _Edge:_** *crosses arms at his chest*  
**_Edge:_** A smoked, lanky skeleton in a stained with ketchup and soot lab coat? Of course.

 ** _Rus:_** Hey, that was rude. I’m a mad scientist! And you can’t deny that these artistically distributed stains really looks like blood and dust.

 ** _Edge:_**  What really looks like blood and dust are fake blood and fake dust. Come on, these things are probably sold on Halloween eve almost everywhere! If you actually wanted to create an image, you would not be too lazy to buy them!

 ** _Rus_** ** _:_** *giggles*  
**_Rus:_** Who would say. Mr. fang-free vampire.

 ** _Edge:_** *opens his mouth in amazement*  
**_Edge:_** Wh….? I… I have fangs! Natural! And … and I have nowhere to put fake ones, the structure of my jaws is not…

 ** _Rus:_**  *pats Edge on the shoulder*  
**_Rus:_** Ah, excuses. I love them! I came up with a bunch this morning to not crawl out of the bed early. Keep it up, Edgelord!

 ** _Edge:_**  T-that`s not!..

 ** _Blue:_** Enough. Edge`s costume is… normal (*an indignant grunt from Edge*), but not yours, brother.  
**_Blue:_** *wide grin*  
**_Blue:_** That`s why you won’t get any single candy from my cauldron! Mwehehe!

 ** _Edge_** ** _:_**  *muffled laughter*

 ** _Rus_** ** _:_** …  
**_Rus:_**  Revenge for the scarf, hah?

 ** _Blue:_**  …And if so? Will you let me take it off?

 ** _Rus:_** *shake his head*  
**_Rus:_** Nope. It’s too cold for kids to walk around with bare necks. And a vampire is near. Never know what could happen (heh)

 ** _Edge:_**  …

 ** _Blue:_** *outraged*  
**_Blue:_** But it did not fit! ABSOLUTELY!!! Why then I bought the medicine that makes the pupils vertical?! Or glued spiders to the cloak??? The whole image is for nothing because of some stupid cat scarf!!!

 ** _Rus:_**  We’re not discussing that, pal. Let’s go.

 ** _Blue:_**  *pout*

 ** _Edge_** ** _:_**  …

 ** _Rus_** ** _:_**  …

 ** _Edge:_**  I’m not a real vampire. You know that right?

 ** _Rus:_**  Geez, Edge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out my [tumblr](https://wily-fox.tumblr.com) =)


	2. Red (Mature; Implied MCD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Papara Week with "angst" prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings: Mature, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood, Injury, Major Character Death (on your choice), Monsters on the Surface, SF Papyrus, SF Chara, Swapfell, Papara (Papyrus x Chara).

Today was a wonderful day.

Papyrus literally flew through the park, burdened only with his ordinary backpack, a box of delicious spider donuts, bought in the best bakery in the world, and a bouquet of adorable scarlet roses. He hummed an unpretentious tune that stuck in his skull after the last hour of work in the dusty professor's office, and gave his ~~undoubtedly~~ charming smile to everyone he met on the way.

Even if the vast majority of these "all" was not yet accustomed to the monsters that popped out from under the mountain and avoided the tall skeleton, throwing sidelong glances at him from behind.

Racists.

Anyway, Papyrus was happy. Today was Friday, plus the last working day before his vacation, and at the exit of the park, near a small pastry shop on the opposite side of the road, his girlfriend was waiting for him. They were going to spend an unforgettably sweet (in every sense) evening, and the next morning a white plane will take them to the world of the salt sea and rocky mountain peaks.

Life was beautiful…

...until his soul was suddenly gripped by a cold hand of pain and fear.

Papyrus stopped abruptly, trying to control himself and catch his breath, fighting the sensations that suddenly came over him, and if he scared away a couple of old ladies passing by, he did not care about it. Within seconds, the familiar sound of the ambulance sirens got his auditory canals and, throwing aside his purchases, he rushed forward at full speed.

The crowd, quickly gathered at the gate of the park, he noticed from afar. Increasing his pace, he roughly elbowed his way to the front and, stumbling over someone`s boot, face down fell on the roadway. The pain of hitting the asphalt was sharp and unpleasant, but Papyrus quickly forgot about it when he saw Chara.

She was lying a few meters away from him, and her hair was dyed a deep red.

Red like her soul.

And some people loomed nearby…

...and the car above her was dripping red ~~paint~~ , too…

...and it was quickly spreading to the sides of her head…

...and now Papyrus`s hands are red, red as _blood_ , and through them uncertainly breaks green, and some people are trying to take her away from him, and he can hear the endless whispers " _wake up. wake up. please, wake up_ "…

 

 

...without realizing that _he_ `s the one who whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning notes, MCD is your choice. Personally, I prefer her alive.


End file.
